User blog:GutsyTick/Zamael
Note This champion concept has been scrapped. For the rework, please redirect yourself to this. } |image = } |title = } |herotype = } |resource = } |ip = } |rp = } |attack = } |health = } |spells = } |difficulty = } |hp_base = } |hp_lvl = } |hp5_base = } |hp5_lvl = } |rangetype = } |range = } |dam_base = } |dam_lvl = } |as_base = } |as_lvl = } |attack_delay = } |arm_base = } |arm_lvl = } |mr_base = } |mr_lvl = } |ms = } }} Zar'Kas, the Void Desecrator is a wannabe champion in League of Legends. Abilities Zar'Kas' abilities have no cost. His secondary resource bar instead displays his Fury. Zar'Kas starts the game with 0 Fury and can have a maximum of 100. Zar'Kas gains 1 Fury for every 1% of an enemy champion's maximum health he deals as damage to them with his basic attacks and abilities. Fury decays at a rate of 10 Fury per second if Zar'Kas has not dealt nor received any damage in the last 5 seconds. Zar'Kas gains 1% bonus attack speed for every 1% of his Fury. |description2 = Zar'Kas' movement cannot be inhibited by his abilities' cast times. Movement commands made before Zar'Kas casts an ability are preserved and entering a movement command while Zar'Kas is casting an ability will cause Zar'Kas to normally move to the target location without cancelling the ability. }} | }} Zar'Kas blasts all enemies in an 180-degree cone in the direction of the cursor, dealing physical damage and them for seconds. |description2 = enemies have their knock up duration increased instead of being stunned. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = No Cost |range = 250 }} | }} Zar'Kas' basic attacks and damaging abilities apply stacks of Affliction to enemies for 5 seconds. Upon accumulating 3 stacks of Affliction, enemies are Broken, receiving (50 | }} at each level) magic damage. |description2 = Zar'Kas dashes towards the cursor. |description3 = Zar'Kas can store up to two charges of Jaunt. Breaking an enemy champion grants one charge of Jaunt. |leveling = |cooldown = |customlabel = |custominfo = |cost = |costtype = No Cost |range = 325 }} | , attacking or using an ability on a different target will not remove Jaunt's stacking debuff from Zar'Kas' previous target. }}}} Zar'Kas sweeps upwards, dealing physical damage to nearby enemies and for up to 1 second, based on their proximity to Zar'Kas. |description2 = Damaged enemies are temporarily marked, during which they cannot be affected again by Blitz. |description3 = Blitz can be cast with Jaunt to change the area of effect to a 325-unit line. |leveling = |cooldown = 4 |customlabel = |custominfo = |cost = |costtype = No Cost |range = 250 }} | }} Zar'Kas breathes out a blast of chaos fire, dealing physical damage that is increased by 1% for every 1% of his current Fury and Breaking enemies in a target 175-radius area. |description2 = Zar'Kas begins each game with one rank in Ignis and can increase its rank at levels 6, 11 and 16. Upon reaching level 18, Zar'Kas is granted the final rank of Ignis. |leveling = % AD}} % AD}} |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = No Cost |range = 400 }} | }} Changelog NoMore: Champion design scrapped. Goodbye Zar'Kas. V2.9: Ignis now triggers the passive damage of Jaunt. V2.8: Blitz can now be cast with Jaunt to change the area of effect to a 325-unit long line. V2.7: Blitz's active damage changed from 5 / 35 / 65 / 95 / 125 (+ 8% of maximum health) to 20 / 60 / 100 / 140 / 180 (+ 6% of maximum health). V2.6: Fixed minor consistency errors. V2.5: Passive damage of Ignis moved back to Jaunt. V2.4: Ignis added as an ability. Jaunt cooldown decreased by 2 seconds. Passive damage of Jaunt reduced and moved to Ignis. Blitz cooldown decreased by 2 seconds. V2.3: Furor removed as an ability, added as a passive component of Tandem. New ultimate for Zar'Kas is in progress. V2.2: Attack damage per lvl reduced. Base attack speed and attack speed per lvl reduced. New passive component given: Purge. V2.1: Ruin's active damage reduced from 5 / 35 / 65 / 95 / 125 (+ 105 / 110 / 115 / 120 / 125% AD) to 5 / 35 / 65 / 95 / 125 (+ 100% AD). V2.0: Name changed from Zamael to Zar'Kas. Base health increased. Ruin's cooldown increased from 10 / 9 / 8 / 7 / 6 to 12 / 11 / 10 / 9 / 8, active damage changed from 20 / 40 / 60 / 80 / 100 (+ 100% AD) to 5 / 35 / 65 / 95 / 125 (+ 105 / 110 / 115 / 120 / 125% AD). Shift's name changed to Jaunt, ammo mechanic added, cooldown changed from 10 / 9 / 8 / 7 / 6 to 6, recharge time added, passive damage changed from 4 / 5.5 / 7 / 8.5 / 10% (+ 1% per 25 bonus AD) of target's maximum health to variable value according to level, no longer capped against monsters. Blitz's cooldown increased from 4 to 6, on-target cooldown increased from 10 / 9 / 8 / 7 / 6 to 12 / 11 / 10 / 9 / 8, active damage changed from 20 / 40 / 60 / 80 / 100 (+ 100% AD) to 5 / 35 / 65 / 95 / 125 (+ 8% of maximum health). V1.2: Base health and health per lvl reduced. Health regen and health regen per lvl increased. Base ad reduced. Ad per level increased. Ruin's active damage reduced from 30 / 85 / 140 / 195 / 250 (+ 100% AD) to 20 / 40 / 60 / 80 / 100 (+ 100% AD). Shift's passive damage type changed from physical to magic, passive damage changed from 8 / 11 / 14 / 17 / 20% of target's maximum health to 4 / 5.5 / 7 / 8.5 / 10% (+ 1% per 25 bonus AD) of target's maximum health. Blitz's active damage increased from 100% AD to 20 / 40 / 60 / 80 / 100 (+ 100% AD). Furor's active cooldown changed from 30 / 25 / 20 / 15 / 10 to 40 / 32 / 24 / 16 / 8. V1.1: Fixed minor consistency errors. V1.0: Published. Praise the sun! }} Category:Custom champions